Pallet conveyors are used to move heavy objects such as engine blocks, engine heads, transmissions, and the like through assembly line and other manufacturing processes. Pallet conveyors of the flat-top plastic chain link type may accidentally pick-up stray bolts, valve keys, retainers and other similar debris that may be carried to the drive end of the conveyor.
Bolts or other debris may become lodged between the chain and the wrap-around shoe and may break or separate the plastic chain links of the conveyor belt. The damage to the conveyor belt may well continue until the problem is discovered and the line is stopped by an emergency stop switch.
Any resulting damage to the conveyor must be repaired and may result in hours of downtime. If the damage is extensive, the entire conveyor belt may need to be repaired or replaced at considerable expense.
Chain clips comprising spring loaded wiper details that are attached to the conveyor have been proposed that are intended to prevent debris or other small parts from falling between the rollers and damaging the chain. Chain clips operate well in open areas but are ineffective to remove debris lodged against the back of the standard pallet details.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.